Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture transcript
Prologue: The Theme Tune intro (movie version) Buster: "Hello, fellow toonsters, I'm Buster Bunny," Babs: "and I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relations." Babs: "Welcome to this evening's screening of Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture." Fifi: "I paid trente neuf dollars for zis movie?" Shirley: "And I only paid 28 dollars." Buster: "And now let the movie begin." Buster turns on a blue music stereo. [All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We're proud we're not lyin' our film is always flyin' I'm simply not dyin' Babs: I'm having lots of fun Plucky: I'm thrilled with elation '' ''it's the best vacation Shirley: for the next incarnation I'm not calling for a nun ACME Movie Theater Owner: welcome to the ACME Movie theater for this movie night Fowlmouth: cracker jacks Montana Max: lots of snacks Hamton: seats for everyone Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we're tiny we're toony we're all a little looney it's All-New Tiny Toon Adventures with brand new fun Buster and Babs: now the movie has begun. The movie officially begins. Scene 1: Buster's dream sequence (The ACME Looniversity cafeteria lunch room)/Buster's bedroom Officer Ralph: "Back up, back up!" Professor Bugs: "Please, everybody settle down, we've got a real big situation in dere, and I'd ratha not discuss about it 'til my school president gets here." Reporter Number 1: "Look, there he is!" Buster comes right into the cafeteria kitchen. Buster: "Talk to me, Professor Bugs." Professor Bugs: "It all began wit a simple order, a double cheeseburger wit pickles." Buster: "So what went wrong?" Professor Bugs: "When de student took 1 bite, dere were no pickles!" Professor Bugs: Wildly Buster lightly smacks the sobbing rabbit. Buster: "Get ahold of yourself, Professor Bugs, I'm going over there." Buster goes over to Student Number 12/Jeffrey, who's nervous while staring at the double cheeseburger with no pickles. Buster: "Take it easy, my good friend, I'm the school president of this establishment, everything's gonna be just fine." Student Number 12/Jeffrey: "I'm really terrified here." Buster: "You got a name?" Student Number 12/Jeffrey: "Uh.......uh......Jeffrey." Buster: "You got a true family, Jeffrey?" Jeffrey: Nervously Buster: Fingers "Come on, Jeffrey, stay with me, let's here about that true family." Jeffrey: "I've got a mom, a dad, 2 brothers, a grandmother, a grandfather, an aunt and an uncle and some cousins." Buster: "That's what it's all about, I need you to do me 1 good favor." Jeffrey: "Well? what's that?" Buster: "Say pickles." Buster places 2 pickles on the double cheeseburger part. Gasps In Amazement Buster: "Order up, fellow student customers." Entire Crowd: “3 cheers for the school president, hip-hip-Clock Ringing hip-hip-Clock Ringing, hip-hip-Clock Ringing" Outside Buster's dream vision, Buster turns off his alarm clock. Buster: "Oh boy, I had that dream and vision again, and it's gonna finally come true today this time, sorry 'bout this old calendar, (he rips off yesterday's calendar) 'cause oh boy, today's the day Professor Bugs announces the school president, who's it gonna be? well let's ask my school pictures. Buster Bunny's School Pictures: "Buster Bunny!" Buster goes right into the lavatory, where he cleans himself. Buster: "Cleanliness is right next to Presidenial-ness." Buster walks right out the door. Cut to Professor Daffy in the shower tub in his lavatory. Buster is now in the shower with him and washing his back side. Professor Daffy: "AAAAAAAAAAH! Buster?!? what are you doing here?!?" Buster: "I need to tell you something, Professor Daffy." Professor Daffy: "Whatever it is, can't it wait 'til we get to ACME Looniversity?" Buster: "There's no shower tub at ACME Looniversity." Professor Daffy: "What do you want?" Buster: "I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my presidential acceptance speech today this morning." Professor Daffy: "Get out!" Professor Daffy tosses Buster right out the window. Buster: "Okay, I'll see you later at the ceremony!" Plucky: “That sounds just like the new school president." Plucky and Hamton notice that they're in their pajamas.) Hamton: “Whoops, hang on.” They exit their houses. Plucky: “Congratulations, Buster.” Buster: “Thanks a bunch, you guys, and right after my big promotion, we're gonna party ‘til we’re purple and yellow.” Hamton: "Well I do like being purple and yellow, but just for a little bit." Buster: “We're going to the place where all of the action is.” Plucky: “You don't mean-” Buster: “Oh, I mean-” Buster, Plucky and Hamton: “Crazy Carrot Stick's Ice Cream and Fruit Bar!” Buster, Plucky and Hamton are revealed to be wearing their Crazy Carrot Stick Medallions. Buster, Plucky and Hamton: Crazy Carrot Stick likes you, all of you young girls and boys, Crazy Carrot Stick likes you, buy all of his fun games and toys. Buster: (checking his stop watch) “I’d better get going!” Buster goes off real fast. Plucky: "Good luck, Buster." Hamton: "Look for us at the ceremony, we got a real big surprise for you." Plucky and Hamton: Crazy Carrot Stick likes you..... Scene 2: ACME Looniversity/the cafeteria lunch room Mary Melody: “Hello, ACME Acres, Mary Melody here, coming in live from right in the ACME Looniversity lunch room, where for years the only place to get a mouth-watering and tasty double cheeseburger and sometimes a veggie burger, ‘til today, that is, that's right, everybody." Professor Bugs walks right into the scene. Mary Melody: “Long-time teacher, Professor Bugs, is hiring a new school president." Professor Bugs: "What's up, doc?" Cut to Master X in Burger of Darkness...... Master X: "Curses, it's just not fair, that Bugs Bunny is being interviewed by Mary Melody, and I never even had 1 single customer, but wait, if I had managed to steal the secret to their success, the secret recipe for the double cheeseburger, then everybody would line-up to eat at my diner, they all know I tried, I guess it's time for plan 13, it’s pure evil, it’s fiendish, (he smells the folder) it’s even lemon-scented, this plan 13 can't possibly fail me (he walks right outside) so enjoy today, Bugs, ‘cause by tomorrow afternoon, I'll have the recipe, then everybody will eat at Burger of Darkness and I’ll rule the universe, all bow to Master X, all bow to-” Then Buster walks by, walking right into Master X by accident. Master X: "Ouch, ow, yow!" Buster: "Hey, I think I just walked right into something." Master X: "Not into something, into somebody." Buster: "Whoops, sorry about that, Master X, are you on your way to the ceremony?" Master X: “No way, I'm not going to the ceremony, I’m busy planning to rule the universe.” Master X: Evilly Buster: "Well, good luck with that." Buster continues on his way to the ceremony. Master X: "Stupid crazy rabbit kid." Meanwhile, at the ceremony, Professor Bugs is giving the speech to all of the ACME Looniversity students and staff members. Professor Bugs: “Welcome, welcome, everybody to de announcing of de new school president!” Cheering Wildly Professor Lola: “We came here for this?” Babs: "And I only came here to do my studies.” Professor Bugs: “Now right before we begin wit de ribbon cutting, it's time to announce our new school president.” Everybody applauds and stops, except for Buster, who still cheers and applauds Buster: “Alright, yahoo!” Professor Bugs: Throat "Well, anyway, de new school president is a loyal hard worker," Buster: Thinking “Yes.” Professor Bugs: “De most perfect choice for de job.” Buster: Thinking “He’s absolutely right.” Professor Bugs: “Somebody that you all know who’s brave, heroic and popular.” Buster: Thinking “That’s me.” Professor Bugs: “Please welcome our new school president: Daffy.” Buster: “Yeah, alright, (He shakes Professor Daffy's right feather hand) better luck next time, Professor Daffy, yahoo!” (He runs right off to the stage.) Very soon, Buster begins running around and the entire crowd stares at him in amazement. Buster: (on the microphone) “Citizens of ACME Acres, as the school president of-” Professor Bugs: “Uh, Buster?” Buster: “Hang on, folks, I’m getting a news flash from Professor Bugs, go ahead, Professor Bugs.” Professor Bugs: Whispering Buster: “I’m just making a complete what of myself?” Professor Bugs: Again Buster: “The most embarrassing thing you’ve ever seen?” Professor Bugs: Whispering Buster: “And now it’s even worse ‘cause I’m repeating everything you said into the microphone?” Professor Bugs: “For cryin' out loud, Buster, you didn’t become school president.” Buster: “What?” Professor Bugs: “You..did not...become.....school......president.” Buster: “But…but why, Professor Bugs?” Professor Bugs: “Buster, you're a real good student and vegetarian cook, but I gave the career of school president to Professor Daffy‘cause bein' school president is a very big responsibility, well, let’s face it, you’re just not quite mature as him.” Buster: “I’m not that mature?” Professor Bugs: “I’m telling de trust in de most nicest ways, but dere’s 1 word for what you are which is...uh..” Montana Max: “Dorkinator?” Professor Bugs: “Not a dorkinator, but...uh...” Elmyra: “A goofball?” Professor Bugs: “Closer, Elmyra, but no.” Shirley: “A ding-a-ling.” Fifi: “A wing nut.” Granny: “A knucklehead mcspazatron.” Professor Bugs: “Alright, enough of dis, what I’m tryin' to say is, you’re just a young kid, and to be school president, you need to be a young man, oddawise dey call it student president, you understand about dat?” Buster: “I think so, Professor Bugs.” Buster walks away depressingly. Professor Bugs: "That poor young kid." Master X: "It's time to put plan 13 into effect, beginning at the ACME Castle of King Cedric." Master X sneaks inside the ACME Castle tower. Inside the ACME Castle tower King Cedric's Squire: "The court is now in session, bring the prisoner frontwards." The castle guards bring out Professor Elmer, who's the golden crown polisher. King Cedric: "So, you dare to touch the king's golden crown?" Professor Elmer: "Yeah, but I-" King Cedric: "But what?!?" Professor Elmer: "It's my job, Youw Highness, I'm de castwe's gowden cwown powishew." King Cedric: "Well I guess I can't execute you then, 27 years in the dungeon it is." Princess Katrina: "Father, please!" Princess Katrina removes Professor Elmer's chains. Princess Katrina: "You're finally free to go, Elmer." Professor Elmer: "Dank you, Pwincess Katwina." Professor Elmer runs off. King Cedric: "Katrina, how dare you defy me." Princess Katrina: "Then why are you being so cruel to them?" King Cedric: "I'm the king here, I enforce the laws of the entire city town." Princess Katrina: “Father, I wish you’d try to be more loving and respective than cruel to these people and critters.” Professor Elmer: “Dat wouwd be vewy nice.” King Cedric: (bangs Professor Elmer's head) “Squire, clear the room, I wish to speak to Katrina alone.” All of the subjects run away right after hearing the word alone. King Cedric: (showing the golden crown) “Katrina, what is this? Princess Katrina: “Your...uh...golden crown.” King Cedric: “And what does this golden crown do?” Princess Katrina: “It covers your blue pimple.” King Cedric: “What? it's not a blue pimple, it's a blue mark, this golden crown shows the true power I have over the city town, without it, I couldn’t even control it.” King Cedric places the golden crown on the blue pillow. Master X appears right behind the golden crown, chuckling sinisterly. King Cedric: “Some other day, you will wear this golden crown and-” Princess Katrina: “I'm gonna get a blue pimple?” King Cedric: “Blue mark, but anyway, the point is that you won’t wear this golden crown ‘til you learn how to rule with an iron fist.. (he places the blue pillow on his head) like your father does.” Princess Katrina: “Uh, Father? your golden crown.” King Cedric: (looking at the blue pillow) “What the-” (he notices that the golden crown is missing.) King Cedric: “My golden crown!” King Cedric: AAAAAHHHHHH! King Cedric: “Somebody stole the golden crown!” Right outside, Master X is racing off with King Cedric's golden crown. Master X: “I got it, I finally got it.” Master X: Laughter Just as Master X races away, the camera zooms right into Crazy Carrot Stick's Ice Cream and Fruit Bar. There were plenty of little boy and girl kids and bubbles and lots of ice cream snacks. Ringing Sounds Crazy Clock: “It's time to say Hello to your most favorite orange vegetable cartoon character, Crazy Carrot Stick!” The curtains open, revealing a big carrot stick with a real big candy cane in his right hand and wearing a bow-tie. Crazy Carrot Stick: “Hi there, everybody!” Young Kids: “Hi there, Crazy Carrot Stick!” Crazy Carrot Stick: “It’s time to sing along, everybody.” Crazy Carrot Stick: Crazy Carrot Stick likes you, all of you young girls and boys, Crazy Carrot Stick likes you, buy all of his fun games and toys Just as the Crazy Carrot Stick and the young kids cheer for joy and excitement, the camera zooms in on Buster who is silently crying and weeping at the fruit bar. Crazy Carrot Stick's Ice Cream and Fruit Bar Buster: A Bit “Okay, get it all together, Buster old boy, (he stops weeping) I know, I’ll just quit thinking about it.” (Brief pause…….) Buster: “Hey, you know? I actually feel a little bit better, I even forgot why I was depressed.” Plucky: (coming right over) “Hey, it's the new school president.” Buster: Weeping Hamton: “Wow, I think the pressure’s already setting in.” Buster: “No, Plucky and Hamton, you guys don’t understand, I didn’t become school president.” Hamton: “Why’s that?” Buster: “Professor Bugs thinks I'm just a young kid.” Hamton: “That’s crazy talk!” Buster: “I know, Hamton.” Hamton: “Well, saying you’re a young kid is like saying I’m a young kid as well.” Ice Cream Waiter: “Here’s your kids meal, kind sir.” Plucky: “Hey, I’m supposed to get a little toy figurine with this.” The ice cream waiter gives the kids meal toy to Plucky. Plucky: “Thanks a bunch.” Buster: Depressingly “I’m going back home, you guys, the celebration’s off.” Hamton: “Are you sure about it?” Buster: “Yeah right, I’m just not in a carrot stick mood." (He walks away.) Plucky: “Okay, see you later.” Ice Cream Waiter: “And here’s your root beer float.” Buster pauses right after hearing the word root beer float. Hamton: “Sounds good to me.” Buster: “A root beer float, right? I can use 1 of those things.” Plucky: (patting Buster’s back) “Now you’re thinking what we're thinking.” Hamton: “Hey, waiter, we need another 1 over here.” Ice Cream Waiter: “Here you go, boys.” Buster, Plucky and Hamton: “Yahoo!” They both eat up their root beer floats, and some of the root beer splashes right on the ice cream waiter. Buster: A Bit Buster: In Relief “Well, you guys, that hit the spot, I’m feeling much better already.” Plucky: “Yeah, alright!” Buster: (banging on the counter) “Waiter, 2 more rounds!” The ice cream waiter brings in 2 more root beer floats and Buster, Plucky and Hamton eat and drink them all the way down. The ice cream waiter is now wet with root beer all over him. Buster: “Waiter, 2 more, please!” The ice cream waiter brings in 2 more root beer floats. Buster, Plucky and Hamton: “Yahoo!” The ice cream waiter is once again wet with root beer. Buster: “Waiter!” The ice cream waiter is now covered in root beer. Buster: “Waiter!” Buster: “Waiter!” Buster: (feeling woozy) “Wai-ter!” Buster: (angrily) “Waiter!” Ice Cream Waiter: “Why do I always go crazy over everything?” Buster, Plucky and Hamton (who are drunk from the root beer floats) begin performing onstage. Buster: (looking drunk) “Hey, everybody, this goes to my 3 best friends for life in the entire universe, Plucky, Hamton and this big carrot stick man, it's a new 1 called Waiter!” Thud! Everything is now a blur and dark. Ice Cream Waiter's voice: “Hey.” Buster opens his eyes a bit. It's the ice cream waiter from the fruit bar. Ice Cream Waiter: “Hey, come on, I gotta go home right now, get up, pal.” Buster gets up. Buster: (woozy) “My head.” Ice Cream Waiter: “Listen to me, it's 8 in the morning, go get your best friends for life and get going.” Buster: “My A Bit best friends for life? (he sees Plucky and Hamton right under the table.) hey, you guys, (he falls right over.) wait, you said 8 in the morning, I’m gonna be late for school, Professor Bugs is gonna be-” Buster pauses for 1 single minute, remembering the events that happened yesterday afternoon. Buster: (angrily) “Professor Bugs.” Back at ACME Looniversity Professor Bugs: "Now pay attenshun, Daffy, as de new school president of ACME Looniversity, yuh gotta make sure all students keep in de right orduh." Professor Daffy: "Double yawn." Professor Bugs: (looking through a telescope) "What's dis? King Cedric is ridin' towards ACME Looniversity durin' school hawhs, he's got some educashun." King Cedric's Squire parks the carriage right in front of ACME Looniversity. King Cedric: "Stay in the carriage Katrina, this won't take very long." Princess Katrina: "Father, please, I think you're over-reacting." King Cedric: "Silence, Katrina, I know what I'm doing." King Cedric bumps right into the ACME Looniversity sign post. King Cedric: "Squire, destroy this sign while I'm inside." King Cedric's Squire: "Yes, sire." Back inside, Professor Bugs is changing the prices for school lunch foods. Professor Daffy: "29 dollars for school lunch foods?" Professor Bugs: "Dat's exactly right, Daffy." King Cedric's Squire: Bugle King Cedric: “Greetings, fellow subjects, I'm seeking the 1 called Bugs Bunny, he must reveal himself to me at once.” Professor Bugs: “I’m Bugs, Your Highness, would you like to order somet'in'?” King Cedric: “No, I’m on to you, Bugs, you stole the golden crown you can’t deny, for sneaky as you are, you left 1 piece of evidence at the scene of the crime!” (He pulls out a poorly-written letter) Professor Bugs: “I stole your golden crown, signed...BUGS?!?” King Cedric: “Reveal my golden crown to me at once!” (He points a yellow gem at Professor Bugs's face.) Professor Bugs: “Dis is crazy, I didn’t do it!” Ringing Professor Bugs: (message) “Dis is Bugs, leave your wallet and your message right after de beep.” Sounds Master X/Toby: “Hey, Bugs, it’s me, Toby, the guy you sold the golden crown to, (everybody gasps in the background) yeah, I wanted to thank you again for selling me the golden crown, King Cedric’s golden crown, (King Cedric’s face balls up, Professor Bugs begins breaking the telephone) I sold it to some guy in Dark City and wanted to tell you thanks again for selling the golden crown, King Cedric’s golden crown, (Professor Bugs pulls the telephone from the wall.) which is now in dark city, goodbye." Professor Bugs: Nervously “Don't you ever hate wrong numbers?” King Cedric: “My golden crown is in the forbidden dark city?!?” King Cedric: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Master X: “Plan 13, I really love plan 13.” King Cedric: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (he pulls out a red power gem) prepare to burn,Bugs." Professor Bugs: “Wait,Cedric, please, I’m beggin' you, I’m not a criminal, ask anybody, dey’ll vouch for me.” King Cedric: “Very well, (the red power gem stops flaming) right before I turn this rabbit into a crisp, who here has anything to say about Bugs?” Buster (still drunk) comes right into the scene. Buster: (woozy) “I got something to say about A Bit Professor Bugs.” Buster drunkfully walks right towards Professor Bugs. Professor Bugs: "Buster, my best student, t'ank goodness you came. Buster: (touches King Cedric) “Pardon me, Sire.” Professor Bugs: (grabs Buster) "Buster, tell King Cedric all about me. Buster: "I’ve studied in Professor Bugs's classes for...Belches many years and always thought he was a super good teacher." Professor Bugs: "You see? a super good teacher." Buster: "I now realize that he's a great big GOOFBALL!" Professor Bugs: In Shock Buster: "I deserve to be school president, but you didn't let me 'cause you said I was a just a young kid, well I’m 100 percent YOUNG MAN and this YOUNG MAN has something to say to you." Buster: "IN YOUR FACE!" Buster: "Well, I think I made my point." Professor Bugs looks right at King Cedric nervously. King Cedric: Anybody? no? well then- King Silver blasts Professor Bugs with his red power gem. Professor Bugs: “I’m burning, I’m burning!” Professor Bugs jumps right into a water bucket. Professor Bugs: “Now dat’s a relief.” King Cedric: "And now, Bugs, you will- -" Buster (stopping the action) "I'm thrilled that you would do this on my account, but being school president isn't worth killing Professor Bugs over. King Cedric: "Silence, blue rabbit, Bugs stole my golden crown and right now it's in Dark City, that's exactly why he must go down." Buster: "Doesn't it seem a bit harsh to kill somebody over a golden crown? King Cedric: "You don't understand, my golden crown is a symbol of power and leadership and...uh...between you and me, my blue mark is shining brighter." Buster: “Oh, Your Highness, I’m pretty sure that nobody’s gonna--” King Cedric reveals a blue mark on his forehead. Buster: “Blue mark, blue mark!” All Residents:“Blue mark, blue mark!” Professor Sylvester: “My eyes, my eyes!” King Cedric: (covering up the blue mark on his forehead) “Enough already!” Buster: “Uh, King Cedric, sir? would you spare Professor Bugs's entire life if I went to get your golden crown back?” King Cedric: “You? go to Dark City?" King Cedric: A Bit Buster stares at him depressingly. King Cedric: “Nobody who's gone to Dark City has ever returned, what makes you think you can? you're just a young kid.” Buster: “But I'm not a young kid, I can do this.” King Cedric: “Run along, blue and white rabbit, I've got a rabbit to burn up. King Cedric’s red power gem flames up. Professor Bugs: “No, stop!” Buster: (blocking Professor Bugs) “No way, I’m not gonna let you do this!” King Cedric: “Very well then, I'll need to FRY both of you.” Princess Katrina: “Father, stop, can’t you get through 1 entire day without torturing somebody?” King Cedric: “Katrina! I thought I told to stay in the carriage!” Princess Katrina: “Where's your kindness? (she picks up Buster who's got an innocent face) look that this blue and white rabbit, he's willing to risk his entire life to go to Dark City.” King Cedric: “But, Katrina, I-” Princess Katrina: “But, Father, at least let him try, what have you got to lose? might I remind you of your simple problem?” Princess Katrina once again reveals King Cedric’s blue mark. All Residents: “Blue mark, blue mark, blue mark!” King Cedric: (covering up his blue mark) “Alright, enough already!” King Cedric: “Very well, Katrina, I'll give him 1 chance, but if your brave rabbit hero fails to return, I get to burn this rabbit for good.” Professor Bugs: “Huh, what?” King Cedric: (points at Buster's face) “And as for you, Buster Bunny, be back here with my golden crown in exactly 12 hours." Buster: "You got it, Your Highness." Plucky: "We'll go out there and snatch that golden crown." Hamton: "You can count on all of us." King Cedric: "'Til then, the rabbit shall remain frozen stiff where he now stands." King Cedric points his blue power gem at Professor Bugs's face. Professor Bugs: "No, stop, I'm begging you-" King Cedric freezes Bugs into an ice-cold statue. Professor Daffy: “Hey, who turned on the air conditioner in here? (he notices Professor Bugs) Bugs! (he taps the ice) oh my word, this is really bad, who's gonna be the substitute teacher for his classes?” King Cedric: “Come along, Katrina.” King Cedric makes his leave. Princess Katrina: “Listen, you guys, the road to Dark City is very dangerous, there's lots of criminals, killers and giant monsters everywhere." Hamton: “She’s beautiful, Buster.” Plucky: "I agree with Hamton here, she most certainly is." Princess Katrina: (pulls out a magic bag of breeze) “Here, take this.” Buster: “What's in here?” The breeze in the bag blows right into Buster’s face. Princess Katrina: (she closes the bag) “It's a magic bag of breeze, I snuck them from my father's bedroom.” Plucky: “You’re thrilling.” Princess Katrina: “When you find the golden crown, open the bag of breeze and it’ll blow you all the way back to ACME Acres where you were before.” King Cedric: (off screen) “Katrina!” Princess Katrina: “I'm coming, Father, good luck, Buster.” Buster: “Wait, Katrina, how’d you know my name?” Princess Katrina: “Well, I'm gonna be the queen of ACME Acres some other day, I learned all of the names of the critters and people here.” Plucky: “What's my name?” Hamton: "What about mine?" Princess Katrina: “That's easy, you guys are Plucky Duck and Hamton Pig.” Plucky: A Bit King Cedric: (off screen) “Katrina!” Princess Katrina: “Oh, I gotta go, I believe in you guys.” Buster: “Thanks a bunch, Katrina, (he turns over to the frozen stiff Professor Bugs) don't worry about it, Professor Bugs, Plucky, Hamton, Professor Daffy and I-” Professor Daffy: “Pass.” Professor Daffy makes his leave. Buster: “Well, Plucky, Hamton and I-” Hamton: “Hi there.” Buster: “are gonna get that golden crown and save you from King Cedric’s wrath, there's nothing to worry about, your entire life is in our hands.” The frozen stiff Bugs looks at Buster, Plucky and Hamton, looking pathetic. Professor Bugs: A Bit Buster: “Plucky, Hamton, let's go get that golden crown.” The 3 best friends for life run right into the kitchen, ride down the travel pipes, run around towards the elevator, listen to the music and stop right in the screen, looking more detailed than before. Buster: “Take a look at this, you guys.” Plucky: “What is it?” Hamton: "What could it be?" There are lights flashing on a veggie burger-styled car. Buster: “The Veggie Burger Wagon, Professor Bugs uses it to promote what's on the lunch menu at ACME Looniversity, let me show you guys some of its features.” Buster reveals all of the features of the Veggie Burger Wagon. Buster: “Sesame seed finish, seal-belted pickles, grill-leather interior, (he opens the hood) and a home fry dual-overhead grease trap.” Plucky: “Wow, super thrilling.” Hamton: "Fascinating." Buster: “I know that.” The 3 best friends for life get right into the Veggie Burger Wagon. Plucky: “Buster, I thought you didn't have a driver’s license.” Buster: “You don't need a driver’s license to drive a veggie burger around.” Buster turns the spatula key and it goes right into full speed. The Veggie Burger Wagon drives right outta the ACME Looniversity parking lot and drives off. Buster, Plucky and Hamton: “Dark City, here we come!” They continue driving around ACME Acres on their way to Dark City. Buster, Plucky and Hamton: Crazy Carrot Stick likes you, all of you young girls and boys, Crazy Carrot Stick likes you, buy all of his fun games and toys Back in the ACME Looniversity cafeteria lunch room Master X sees the frozen stiff Professor Bugs. Master X: "Ring-a-ding! hey there, old pal, freeze! Chuckle 1 secret recipe to go, please, don't worry about it yourself, I'll get it." Then, we hear some clanking and clinking in the background. Master X: "I would like to hang around, but I've got cheeseburgers and veggie burgers to make right over at the Dark Diner, plan 13, I really love you." Master X makes his leave. Meanwhile, Buster, Plucky and Hamton stop right at the ACME Gas Station. Buster: Horn "Fill 'er up, please." Toby: "What'll it be, boys? ketchup? or barbecue sauce?" Toby and Lucas: Uncontrollably Buster, Plucky and Hamton are staring at them. Hamton: "Are they laughing at the 3 of us?" Buster: "No, you guys, they're laughing right next to the 3 of us." Lucas: "Where are you 2 young kids heading anyway?" Plucky: "Young kids?!?" Buster: "Now, Plucky, Hamton, let me handle this, for your information, we're not young kids, we're young men, and we're on our way to Dark City to get King Cedric's golden crown back." Toby and Lucas: "Dark City?!?" Toby: "Isn't that the place with the giant monsters?" Buster: "Exactly right." Lucas: "Toby, take your cap off in respect, respect for the deceased." Toby and Lucas: Uncontrollably Again . Toby: "You 3 wouldn't last 38 minutes over the entire country line." Buster: "Oh Yeah? watch this." Buster, Plucky and Hamton drive right past the country line 'til they bump right into where Mr. Hitcher is standing.. Mr. Hitcher: "Okay, everybody outta the car." Buster, Plucky and Hamton take their stuff out and Mr. Hitcher hijacks the Veggie Burger Wagon and drives off. Buster: "How many minutes was that?" Lucas: (checking his digital watch) "About 12." Buster, Plucky and Hamton: "In your face!" Buster, Plucky and Hamton: Uncontrollably Plucky: "Who's the young kid now?" Toby: "They're gonna be petrified." Buster, Plucky and Hamton walk away down the entire country, continuing their mission. Back at ACME Looniversity, there's a very long line right in front of the Dark Diner. Mary Melody: “Mary Melody here, with a super incredible news flash, Master X is selling cheeseburgers and veggie burgers at the dark diner, how’s this possible, you say? let's find out.” Mary Melody goes right inside the dark diner. Inside, everybody’s enjoying their cheeseburgers and veggie burgers and some people and critters are waiting in line. Master X: (through the microphone) “Step right up, buy spend of cheeseburgers and veggie burgers, plenty for everybody.” Mary Melody: “Excuse me, Master X, Mary Melody, ACME Acres News, can I get 1 minute?” Master X: (tossing away the microphone) “Anything for you, Mary.” Mary Melody: “Most people and critters everywhere wanna know, how did you get the cheeseburgers and veggie burgers?” Master X: “Well, Mary, right before Bugs was frozen stiff by King Cedric, he confided me in 1 secret wish: "Sell the cheeseburgers and veggie burgers in my absence at the Dark Diner" he said to me. "Don't let the fire die out”, and by the way, you get a Dark diner helmet for every single purchase, here you go, Mary.” Master X places the Dark Diner helmet on Mary Melody’s head. Mary Melody: “Thanks a bunch.” Meanwhile back on the country roads....... Plucky: "Hey, I got an idea, let's stop right over at the Magic Villains' Tavern and sneak right in there." Buster: "Good plan, Plucky." Buster, Plucky and Hamton sneak right in the Magic Villains' Tavern. Magic Villains' Tavern Hamton: "Wow, everything's magical in here." Buster: "Plucky, Hamton, you create a distraction while I go find the owner of this place." Plucky: "You got it, Buster ol' pal." Plucky and Hamton distract the customers by tap dancing. Cut to Buster speaking to the Magic Villains' Tavern Owner........ Buster: "So let me get this straight, you're the owner of this place, isn't that right?" Magic Villains' Tavern Owner: "Yes, of course I am, in fact, I'm gonna switch the bodies of the green duck and the pig here." Buster: "Say what?" The Magic Villains' Tavern Owner uses his evil magic powers and causes Plucky and Hamton to switch bodies with 1 another. Buster: "Come on, you guys, let's get outta here." Buster, Plucky and Hamton race right outta the entire tavern. Plucky (in Hamton's body): "Oh boy, I haven't been on a field trip like that ever since I was a little quacker." Buster: "Plucky? Hamton?" Plucky (in Hamton's body): "What? is there something stuck in my teeth?" Plucky (in Hamton's body) now realizes what just happened. Plucky (in Hamton's body): "Oh my word, I've been hocus pocused into a 13 year old jewish pig!" Hamton (in Plucky's body): "The least you could do is be more careful, I look all exposed and crazy looking." Buster, Plucky (in Hamton's body) and Hamton (in Plucky's body) continue driving around in the Veggie Burger Wagon. Plucky (in Hamton's body): "How on earth am I supposed to walk around in this pig body of yours, Hamton?" Hamton (in Plucky's body): "Well, Plucky, it's just the powerful spell the tavern's owner put on both of us, it'll go away completely." They continue driving around 'til Plucky and Hamton are reversed back to their original selves again. Plucky: "Finally, back to the way we were before." Hamton: "Good riddance." Plucky: “You know, Buster, there's 1 lesson to be learned from all of this.” Buster: “Then what’s that? Hamton: “A bubble-blowing little tyke doesn't belong out here in young man's country.” Buster: “Yeah right, wait, we blew that bubble, doesn't that make us the bubble-blowing little tykes? They both show freaked-out looks on their faces. Plucky: “Hey look, free good ice cream snacks.” Buster: "Oh good, let's go over to the ice cream stand." Buster, Plucky and Hamton walk right over to the ice cream stand and an ice cream employee shows up. Ice Cream Employee: "Welcome to the ACME Ice Cream Stand, what'll it be?" Buster: "I would like 1 carrot-pumpkin pie for me, 1 strawberry banana for Plucky and 1 chocolate mousse for Hamton." Ice Cream Employee: "Alright, 1 carrot-pumpkin pie, 1 strawberry banana and 1 chocolate mousse for all 3 of you to go, that'll be 29 dollars, please." They each give the ice cream employee 29 dollars. Ice Cream Employee: "Here you go, boys, they're all in this cardboard carrier, so try not to get them all mixed up." Buster carries the cardboard carrier all the way back to the Veggie Burger Wagon and they get their respective ice cream orders out and begin enjoying them, then they later drive off on their way to Dark City. Scene 2: Dark City Buster: "Look at that sign, you guys, it's Dark City." Plucky: "Dark City?!? yes, yes, we made it, we finally made it!" Hamton: "Now let's go get that golden crown so we can save ACME Acres from destruction." Princess Katrina shows up to visit them. Princess Katrina: "Well, you guys made it to Dark City, but things have changed ever since you all left ACME Acres, or should I say X Town." The video image shows Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Furrball, Byron, Barky Marky, Calamity, Li'l Beeper, Fowlmouth, Banjo Possum, Gogo, Professor Daffy, Principal Taz, Coach Sam, Elmyra and Montana Max as zombie mind control slaves. Master X: "No resting, my slaves, this monument isn't gonna build itself you know." Buster: "Oh my word, Master X just turned everybody we know into zombie mind control slaves: Babs," Plucky: "Shirley," Hamton: "Fifi," Buster: "Professor Daffy," Plucky: "Even Fowlmouth." Hamton: "Can't your father do something about this, Katrina?" Princess Katrina: "My father's too distracted by his blue mark to do anything, Hamton." Video clip: King Cedric sitting on his throne chair King Cedric: "Squire, please hurry up." King Cedric: (getting sprayed in his eyes) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Princess Katrina: "So you see, you guys, you can't give up, you're brave young heroes, you just gotta believe in yourselves." Plucky: "We believe-" Princess Katrina: "Yes! that's the spirit!" Plucky: "We believe-" Buster: "We believe that everybody we know in ACME Acres needs to be saved." Princess Katrina: "You got it, Buster, now you, Plucky and Hamton are off to find that golden crown and save ACME Acres from destruction." Princess Katrina makes her leave all the way back to ACME Acres while Buster, Plucky and Hamton walk around and Plucky notices King Cedric's golden crown on a big blue pillow. Plucky: "Look, you guys, there's the golden crown, let's hurry over there and grab it." Buster, Plucky and Hamton walk around all the way to the golden crown, but right before 1 of them grabs it, Hamton is suddenly not able to move around. Hamton: "Oh dear, I can't move around, what's happening to me?" Hamton is suddenly turning into a stone statue. Plucky: "No, Hamton, please don't turn stone solid, we've been through so many good and bad times together as always!" Hamton is now a stone statue. Plucky: "Our best friend for life is stone solid, I gotta save him!" Plucky opens up a lunch box and finds a peeled red onion inside and takes it out and puts it closer to his eyes. Plucky: "Boy, does this red onion smell powerful or what?" Plucky: Up "Alright, Hamton, let my powerful tear drops of sorrow bring you back to life." Plucky: Wildly Plucky's tear drops magically bring Hamton back to his original self again. Hamton: "Hey, I'm alive again." Plucky: "Good to have you back, Hamton, now let's grab that golden crown, and besides, it doesn't pay much for being the cry baby around here." Buster grabs the golden crown and they all use the magic bags of breeze and they all get blown over back to ACME ACRES in the nick of time. Scene 3: Back in ACME ACRES/ACME Looniversity Buster: "Alright, we made it, we're alive, yahoo!" Plucky: "Yes, yes, yes, beautiful sweet ACME Looniversity!" Hamton: "We're not too late after all!" King Cedric: "Oh joy and excitement, my golden crown is back." Princess Katrina: "Buster, Plucky, Hamton, I knew you guys could do it." Master X: Applauding "Oh yes, well done, blue and white rabbit, green duck and pink pig." Buster: "Sorry to rain on your float parade, Master X." Master X: "Oh don't worry about me, my float parade should be quite dry, right underneath my umbrella." Buster, Plucky, Hamton and Princess Katrina: "Umbrella?" A trap door drops a Burger of Darkness helmet on King Cedric's head. King Cedric: "What the-" King Cedric tries pulling the helmet off his head, but he can't. Princess Katrina: "Father, no!" Master X: "Father, yes." The antennae appears right on the helmet. King Cedric: "All bow to Master X." Buster, Plucky, Hamton and Princess Katrina: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Buster turns on a stereo. And Roll Music On Stereo The effects of the rock and roll music begins destroying the mind control helmets. Master X: "What's going on around here?" Professor Daffy: "Yes, finally, free at last!" Fifi: "I am finally free at last from zat nasty Master Eeks." Montana Max: "Alright!" Elmyra: "Yahoo!" Master X: "I better get outta here!" They all confront Master X and finally get rid of him 'til he's nowhere to be seen again. Buster: "Alright, Master X is history!" Babs: "Let's vow never to talk about him again." Plucky: "Good riddance." Hamton: "ACME Acres is now nice and clean and free at last from his evil clutches." Fowlmouth: "Thank goodness, no more dadgum helmets." Fade to a black screen....... A memorial dedication reads: In memoriam: Jonathan Winters (1925-2013), Casey Kasem (1932-2014), Stan Freberg (1926-2015) and Joe Alaskey (1952-2016), thanks for all of the super good laughter. End Production Credits Directed by Rich Arons, Ken Boyer, Kent Butterworth, Barry Caldwell, Alfred Gimeno, Art Leonardi and Byron Vaughns Produced by Tom Ruegger Written by Paul Dini, Nicholas Hollander, Doug Lawrence and Sherri Stoner Music composed by Steven Bramson, Bruce Broughton, Don Davis, Albert Lloyd Olson, Stephen James Taylor and Mark Watter '' Voice Cast Members Credits ''John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice) Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Maria Duck (voices) Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice) Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Elmer, Coach Sam and Ralph Duck (voices) Billy West as Hamton Pig (voice, replacing the late Don Messick respectively) Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody (voices) Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird (voice) Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer and Professor Lola (voices) Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Banjo Possum, Arnold the and Professor Porky (voices) Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil (voice) Charles Adler as King Cedric (voice) Rachel MacFarlane as Princess Katrina (voice) Richard Horvitz as King Cedric's Squire (voice) Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Barky Marky, Calamity Coyote, Byron Bassett, Uncle Stinky and Li'l Beeper (voices) Jim Cummings as Principal Taz, Wade Pig and Pappy Pig (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig (voice) Corey Burton as Master X (voice) Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Tiny Toons Category:Transcripts Category:Movie scripts